A Day with Anika
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Anika thought she had the house to herself and desided to do somthing naughty. She soon found herself with her hand in the cookie jar. What did Anika do? Whi caught her, and what will happen to her? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Hunter Street in anyway. This was a request

* * *

Anika felt she was old enough to do the big girl" stuff she's she is now thirteen. So much so she over heard the older girls talking about pleasing their pussies. Anika wanting to know more went on line to look it up. She soon saw a video and her eyes went wide. She soon was naked and copied what the girl in the video was doing.

Anika was so much into rubbing her pussy and moaning she did not hear Sal come into the room until she heard him speak.

"What are you doing. Well I know but still. Do that in the washroom like the rest of us or at least close the door."

Spit being shocked seeing his sister nude and playing with herself Sal was becoming hard. Anika smiled and saw the bulge building up in her brother's pants. Thinking taking the advantage in this she decided to go with it.

"You know Sal it be a shame me to cover up now and maybe we can practice together. Like I practice sucking your dick while you eat me out. Maybe even fuck me."

"Anika we are siblings."

"True but adopted siblings so its not really innsest."

Anika got off the bed and placed her hand on Sal's crotch and started to rub it. She been watching lots of videos before Sal showed up and has an idea what to do. Sal was in shock as Anika rubbed his crotch. She could feel how big he is and just had to see it in the flesh. She rubbed his crotch some more and soon Sal was moaning.

Sal soon found himself with his pants and boxers around his ankles and getting his seven inch dick jacked off by Anika. Sal just watched Anika's B cup breast juggled as she jacks him off. Soon she dropped to her knees and for the first time she slid a dick into her mouth. Sal was moaning a little bit more this time. This was also his first blow job and did not know if Anika is doing a good job or not.

Anika just kept bobbing away as she kept sucking Sal. Sal was soon on edge and this being Anika's first time sucking dick he thought he should warn her.

"Anika I'm going to shoot my sperm so you better stop."

However she did not stop she went even faster as Anika wanted to know what cum tasted like. After a few more bobs Sal could no longer hold back and shot his load into her mouth. She just started to swallow as the shots kept on coming. Once Sal was no longer shooting his load Anika pulled out and licked her lips.

"Its my turn now Sal. Just lick up my vigina."

Sal was just standing there as Anika walked back to her bed. Sal could not help but to stare at his sister's ass. Once on the bed she spared her legs and rubbed her pussy as she waited for Sal to come and eat her out. Sal still felt this was wrong but fair was fair. He made his way to his sister with his pants and boxers around his ankles.

He had some idea how to do this as he was guilty too of watching porn. Sal was soon on his knees and took a deep breath before doing what he remembered in the videos. Anika was quickly moaning as Sal licked her pussy. Just like Sal, Anika had never has this done to her so she has no clue this his how it will always fell when feting her pussy eaten out.

Anika thought jacking off, blow job, and eating out was funny because its not what you do at all when you do these things. Since she did not know about rimming and other sexual terms of sex acts she could not make fun of those. As for now she put that off to the side as she wanted to enjoy her pussy being eaten out. As Anika was moaning she was playing with her breasts with one hand her other was on the back of Sal's head pushing his face more into her pussy.

Then it happened she began to squirt all over Sal's face. Sal thinking that's all she wanted pushed Sal's face back into her pussy and he did not need to be told now to keep eating her out. After three more squirts Sal's mouth was getting sour. Anika had a feeling it was and releases his head. She wanted to be fucked but even then she had her limits. Anika knew Sal would not want to lose his virginity to his sister.

Sal was thankful for that when Anika told him. So before Sal left the room she gave him another blow job. The second one was better then the first but not by much. He was getting on edge soon and after a few more bobs Sal shot his load into Anika's mouth once more. Since that day they gave each other oail sex when it was just them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
